Survivor: Mexico
|previousseason= Survivor: Phi Pan Nam |nextseason = |dvd= }} is the forty-second season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Each tribe had a hidden immunity idol located at their respective camps. When a hidden immunity idol is used or when someone is voted out with one, they are not rehidden, making them even more valuable. *'The Boneyard:' Every player eliminated before the merge was sent to The Boneyard, where they would get a chance to compete in a challenge to return to the game. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan="5" |rowspan="7" |Quit Day 3 |0 |- | |'apresse2' "Alex" | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | | Reality_Tv_Fan "Dylan" | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |6 |- | |'BarbHicks' "Barb" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |4 |- | |'CoreyHasstings' "Corey" | | |4th Voted Out Day 14 |5 |- | |'MFom3526' "Mike" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 17 |3 |- | |'JakeToby' "Vojta" | | | |7th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | |'NajimRahman11' "Najim" | | | |rowspan="13" |8th Voted Out Removed From Jury Day 22 |5 |- | |'Hackogames' "Odd" | | | |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |6 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |'Smoothisgood' "Aaron" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | rowspan="2" |19 |- | 10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |- | |'Lolobird037' "Logan" | | | | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 |9 |- | |'DisasterPrince' "Landen" | | | | 12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 31 |6 |- | |'awildmonty' "Monty" | | | |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |2 |- | |'Sp33chless11' "Julian" | | | |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |5 |- | |'Mikegutsom84' "Angel" | | | |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |9 |- | |'Michelle2100' "Michelle" | | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |3 |- | |'ColeTheBoat' "Cole" | | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |1 |- | |'Lynnnnnnnnn' "Lynn" | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |5 |} Episode Guide } | | |3-2 |14th Voted Out Day 35 7th Jury Member |- | | |3-1 |15th Voted Out Day 38 8th Jury Member |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" |Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" |4-3-0 |Second Runner Up |- | |Runner Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Voting History } | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Monty |— |— | |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Landen |— |— | |— |— | |— | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Logan |— | |— |— |— | |— | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Aaron |— | |— |— |— | |colspan="2" | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Odd |— | |— | |— |— | |— | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Najim |— | |— | |— |— |— |— | |colspan="10" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Vojta |— |— | |— | |— |— | |colspan="12" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Mike |— |— |— | |— |— | |colspan="13" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Corey |— |— |— |— | |colspan="14" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Barb |— |— |— | |colspan="15" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Dylan |— |— | |colspan="16" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Alex |— | |colspan="17" |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Erika | |colspan="18" |} Trivia *This is the first season of 703 Survivor to be hosted by Liam, Rhone and Gevonte.